


Arms of the Ocean

by queengabby



Series: crackerjack [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Post-Canon, Romance, Seven's got it bad, basically works as an introduction to the crackerjack series, but can also work as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: Seven knew, and he was terrified to admit it, that if you reached for him, the sea would spill over the edges of his heart, and he would surely drown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: (downloads mystic messenger)  
> me: (sees 707)  
> me: congratulations, u played urself
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: 15/08/17: Changed to second person for reader**

 

 **Seven tells you that you're like the sun,** but as he comes to realize, you are also like the sea.

 

* * *

 

When he first spoke to you, it was as if he had let the ocean touch his feet at the shore. It was nice, to have you listen to him and joke with him. But there was fear there too – at what he was, at what you would find out about him, and at the dangers of _wanting_ you to.

He used to watch you on the CCTV as you huddled under a thick blanket and held your phone mere inches from your nose. Your hair splayed out around you like it was floating on the water’s surface.

You looked silly, and sweet, and he’d feel _guilty_ for putting you in the center of the RFA’s problems, trapping you in that room. But then you would stand up, brush your hair behind your ears, and he’d catch a glance of your eyes. Brilliant and determined and _deep_ , and he knew that there was too much in that fleeting moment to understand you. He felt caught in the depths of that gaze, deep underwater.

Seven knew, and he was terrified to admit it, that if you reached for him, the sea would spill over the edges of his heart, and he would surely drown.

He would wake up from a terrible night’s sleep, log onto the chat room and get an immediate welcome from you, asking how his work was coming along, if he was stressed, if he needed to talk. And if he switched the conversation, diverting it from himself to something easier like teasing Yoosung, you would follow his lead as if it came naturally to you. But then you’d turn the tables, and throw in something he wasn’t expecting, something completely honest and beautiful that would have him flustered and _scared._

“I want to dream about Seven.” You said to Zen one day, and Seven pretended he didn’t read the log, pretended he didn’t scan your praise and worry for him over and over until he finally tore himself away to do his job.

Seven swam to the middle of the ocean before even realizing his feet could no longer touch the bottom.

That’s why he would call you, holding his breath, trying to pretend he wasn’t. He’d be idly picking at loose threads in his jeans, as the phone would ring and ring and then,

You would say “hello, God Seven! _”_

And he would breathe again.

 

* * *

 

Seven still thinks about the times that he treated you unkindly. There is a part of him that is afraid you will leave in the middle of the night, your side of the sheets pushed back from the mattress like a receding tide. Though it never happens.

When he turns to face you, you're always there, facing him, your long eyelashes brushing your cheeks as you sleep. Sometimes you are the one who is watching him, quiet contemplation where the moonlight touches your face. You must remember those times too, saving Saeran, finding out about V, and Rika – because you trace a delicate finger along his neck, where his bruises used to be.

You don't say anything, but lean forward and kiss him at the base of his throat, making his heart skip a beat.

“What are you thinking?” he asks, a smile dancing on his lips. He can’t help it, he’s practically shaking with how much he loves you. He threads his fingers in your hair.

“That you’re beautiful like this,” you reply, “and that I love you.”

He wants you more than anything, even when he has you. He wants you to swallow him up, press your nails to his skin and drag them down like waterfalls. He wants to lay with you forever, tell you how much you mean to him.

            “I’m so in love with you,” he says without skipping a beat. Seven pulls you against him, one of his hands pressing fully against your ribs, and you let out a deep, contented sigh. He presses his mouth to yours and you drag your fingers against his scalp.

            “You’re like the sun,” he continues when he pulls away from the kiss, opting to lie on top of you. You give him a smile that warms him to his toes. He presses his other hand on your hip, letting it move down toward your thigh. “but you’re also like the sea,” he says.

            You gasp when he slides his hand to the inside of your thigh, and then you let him rest his weight between your legs, your face burning hot.

            “Blue? Mysterious?” you tease him even as he nips at your throat, drawing another sigh from you. “I’m just an open book, Saeyoung,” He could never truly tame you, but in these moments, you let him. He can fill a jar with the ocean’s water but there would always be more he’s never seen before, never discovered. He wants to.

            “We jumped ship really fast,” he explains, a reference to their quick engagement, and you don’t hesitate when you reply, “still the best idea ever,”

You giggle when he gives you a quick peck on the lips. “I wanna find out everything about you,” he says.

“Oh! So like a sailor, you want to navigate my life’s secrets?” you smile.

            “And chart some unmapped territories,” he says, his voice rough as his hand moves further up your thigh. Your eyes widen, and your breath hitches.

            He wonders about the little things you haven’t said yet, your secret hobbies, your favorite television shows, your favorite band. He doesn’t have to be afraid of finding out those things, you  _want_ him to. You want to explore those things _together_. The depths of that water are only silent because they’re undiscovered.

            He melts into you, letting you kiss him until his hands curve along your body, and you're anchoring him against you. You both come up for air at the same time.

            “Ask me anything, Captain Seven,” you beam, and he smiles, a thousand questions already on the tip of his tongue. He asks the one that’s been on his mind since he caught your gaze on the CCTV.

“Have you ever had a date on the beach?”

**Author's Note:**

> im messy..........beep beep, next stop: Smut City


End file.
